Fall To Pieces
by Raeyn-chan
Summary: Kaoru walks home one evening only to be followed, and ambushed. Help arrives, but it's not enough until a mysterious stranger shows up to her rescue. But could he have an ulterior motive?
1. Frightening Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I own Kenshin, yes that's right… wait—no it's not… maybe I don't own Kenshin after all...

**Fall To Pieces**

by Raeyn-chan

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, this is my first ever fanfic. I do write a lot, but this will be the first time I've ever written about anything Kenshin-based. I'm not sure how long it's going to be yet; my plans for this story are pretty fluid. The chapters are going to be on the short side, sorry everyone, but I find it better for me to write that way. So be kind and review! I would love to know how I'm doing and I'm open to any suggestions. 

_Italics : _thoughts

**Also: **This is an AU fic. Possibly a bit of OOCness involved... I decided to come back and add a little something about her father, since there were a couple of grammatical errors. Nothing big, just a sentence or two to help with the later chapters. And before I forget, Koshijiro will be somewhat OOC, since I don't really know much about him. His actions, personality, and lifestyle are going to be a bit different for the purposes of my story. Thanks!

**Summary:** Kaoru, the daughter of governor Koshijiro Kamiya, walks home one evening only to be followed, and ambushed. Although help arrives in the form of Yahiko Myojin, it doesn't seem to be enough and their lives are soon in peril, until a mysterious stranger shows up to their rescue. Upon waking, Kaoru finds herself in a strange home and unable to leave. As time passes, she slowly grows a fondness for the man that saved her life. Set in modern times and rated R for language and such... BKK

* * *

**-Chapter One-**

"He's so mysterious, and brooding. I want to know what's on his mind! Maybe it's me; do you think he's thinking about me? I mean, I know prom –is- coming up, but really… you'd think my boyfriend would open up sometimes—" Kaoru giggled, her best friend's incessant chatter always brought a smile to her face.

Misao Makimachi and Aoshi Shinomori were some of her closest friends. She had met them, as well as their other friends, her freshman year in high school. It was three years later, and she was happy to see them all at the start of their senior year in high school. It looked like a great year ahead of them.

Smiling, she thought about her other friends, Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, and Soujiro Seta. Sano was one of the most annoying people on the face of the planet, but deep down he was a sweetie pie, and like a brother she never had. He was always flirting with Megumi, yet seemed to irritate her the most. At lunch where they all sat together, Sano and Megumi could always be counted on to argue, albeit good-naturedly. It was obvious to all of them that they were attracted to each other, but neither of them seemed to take it seriously.

And then there was Soujiro, or Sou-chan, as Kaoru preferred to call him. He was a quiet guy, maybe not as quiet as Aoshi, but unlike Misao's silent boyfriend, Sou-chan always had a smile on his face. He was always there for her to talk to when Misao was too preoccupied with Aoshi. In their sophomore year, Soujiro and Kaoru had gotten considerably close, and were rumored to be a couple. However, they were only friends and it suited them both just fine. She often wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship, but she had never had the time for boys, although she wasn't lacking in admirers. Her blue eyes and raven black hair had a lot of the guys vying for her attention. But none of them attracted her; they all seemed to be lacking something... Something that Kaoru wasn't even sure of. She was drawn out of her reverie as Misao squealed,

"Eh, no matter. It's part of what attracted me to him. I wonder what he's going to wear; oh I'm sure anything he wore would look stunning. I wonder what I'm going to wear!? You're going to have to come with me tomorrow; we have to go shopping for the perfect dress. I need to find something that would make his adorable jaw drop. Oh Aoshi-sama!" She said dramatically, her hands over her heart. They laughed, finally approaching their high school.

"Thanks for walking me halfway, Misao" Kaoru hugged her best friend.

"Oh no problem milady, call me when you get home, so we can make plans to go to the mall tomorrow!" Misao curtsied, making Kaoru laugh.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." She started to walk home, turning back to wave at Misao.

"Bye, Misao!"

"Bye, Kaoru!"

---

It took longer than she had expected. Maybe it was because she was walking by herself. Things always seemed to pass by in a flash when you're with another person. Looking at her watch, she was surprised to see it was later than she had planned. It was almost 2:30. She was supposed to be home at 2:00 since her father was expecting her to be there when he got home. There was a big business meeting he had to attend, and she always accompanied him to special dinners and the like. He was the governor, after all.

_Crap. Hopefully I won't get in trouble. I'll just have to walk faster; it's so boring when I'm walking by myself. I wish I had brought a cd player with me or something—_

Her thoughts dissipated as the hairs on the back of her nick prickled. She looked over her shoulder, making sure she wasn't being watched. Although she couldn't see anyone outside of the occasional motorist driving by, there was a feeling deep within her gut that was warning her to get away, and to make haste. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she quickened her pace, uneasy about her paranoia.

She was almost home; her house was on the other side of the park. The playground was already in view. It would be easier to cut through instead of taking the main streets. Hesitating, she looked across the street. A couple of guys were sitting on the curb, staring at her intently. One of them was slightly built, with black hair that covered part of his face. The other was a thin guy with short blonde hair. They appeared to be in the early twenties, not too much older than her. But the way they were staring… She smoothed her short black skirt while the feelings of unease increased.

_That's funny_ _-_she thought_- were they there before?_

Her mind was debating on whether or not to cut through the park when the guys stood up suddenly and slowly started towards her, leering.

_Shit._

She didn't have to think twice. With a slight gasp, she started towards the park. There were a couple of kids hanging out at the park, as there would normally be. Junior high had just gotten out ten minutes before, and a lot of the middle schoolers liked to hang around the park. She felt reassured upon passing some of them by, until she glanced behind her. The two men were still following her.

Preoccupied, she locked eyes with one of the junior high kids, a boy with spiky brown hair. He looked at her, at the two men behind her, and then at his group as they picked up their backpacks, intending to leave. The contact broken, she smiled nervously at him before hurrying on. Another glance behind her confirmed her paranoia. Faster still she walked, the playground almost out of sight as she neared her neighborhood. Once again, she looked back. To her horror, the two men were undoubtedly closer, and gaining every second.

"Hey pretty lady, where do you think you're goin?" the blonde called out menacingly. She ignored the taunt and walked faster, desperation in her footsteps. He called out again, angrily.

"I said _hey_." She broke into a sprint, but tripped as a hand roughly grasped her shoulder.

"Bitch, you never even said hi." She screamed then, lashing out and striking him in the face. He roared, punching her in the gut as the other one, the blonde, caught up to them.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." Laughing, the blonde hit her, making her scream once more. Waves of pain washing over her, she scrambled to her feet, thinking of nothing but escape.

---

Yahiko looked at his friends uncertainly. They were all going to go visit Tsubame's work, at restaurant called the Akabeko, since they knew he had a crush on her. But something was wrong.

"Hey Yahiko, are you coming or not? We're hungry and we're not going to wait for you," laughed one of them. He shook his head.

"I'm not going with you guys. I- I had other plans. I'll try and catch up with you guys later." His friends looked at him in disbelief. He never passed up an opportunity to see Tsubame. Even though he never really talked to her, he was always down for going to eat there and see her. It was something his friends all joked about.

"Are you sure there's not something wrong with you today, Yahiko? Ever since that chick walked by, you've had this weird look on your face… ohhh, I get it. You like her now, and you don't want to see Tsubame. Well maybe I should go and see if she's available since you don't—"

"I don't care about that chick. You know I still like Tsubame!" Yahiko burst out, "I just forgot I had to do something else today, I'll see you guys later."

"Well, if you're sure..." Yahiko thought about the terror he'd seen in her clear blue eyes, and the faces of the two men that had passed by shortly after. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure. Call me later, if anything." Confusion on their faces, he waved them off, watching until they had left.

He looked in the direction that girl had gone and started walking. He wasn't sure why he didn't go with his friends, but he knew that whoever that chick was, she was in trouble. He just had a feeling as he watched the two guys follow her. It wasn't a good feeling; there was something suspicious about them. He shivered as he remembered the look in her eyes.

_She looked so alone._

He was going to help her, if he could.

He couldn't really see her anymore; she was hard to spot through the trees. He walked faster, slowly catching up. He caught a glimpse of blonde, and a second later hear a scream, followed by a man's shout, then another scream. Her.

Yahiko began to run.

* * *

So... how do you like it so far? I'm basically writing this off the top of my head, so if it takes me a while to update, it's not my fault! I'm trying to get back into my old high school, and the stress is nearly killing me. lol Review please, and let me know how it is. It's always encouraging to get feedback! 

Stay tuned for the next chapter, and the appearance of a certain red-haired stranger!


	2. Mysterious Savior

**Disclaimer:** I own Kenshin, yes that's right… wait—no it's not… maybe I don't own Kenshin after all...

**Fall To Pieces**

by Raeyn-chan

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, thank you guys for the reviews! I honestly didn't expect to get more than one and that's only because I asked him to read it, lol! I feel special now, and hopefully I'll be able to come up with another chapter for you to enjoy. So, this chapter is dedicated to Sou-chan gogo-san because I promised him, and because I owe him an extraordinary amount of money for all the dollars he'd give me at lunch. All replies to reviews will be at the bottom, since it saves time. 

I went back and added a little bit to the first chapter, not a lot really, but it helps me in the later chapters. I also took the liberty of correcting a couple of errors I made, that is all. Once again, ideas and suggestions are welcome. Onward!

_Italics : _thoughts

**_Bold italics: _**Battousai's thoughts

**Also: **This is an AU fic. Possibly a bit of OOCness involved...

**Summary:** Kaoru, the daughter of governor Koshijiro Kamiya, walks home one evening only to be followed, and ambushed. Although help arrives in the form of Yahiko Myojin, it doesn't seem to be enough and their lives are soon in peril, until a mysterious stranger shows up to their rescue. Upon waking, Kaoru finds herself in a strange home and unable to leave. As time passes, she slowly grows a fondness for the man that saved her life. Set in modern times and rated R for language and such... BKK

**Last Time:**

"I don't care about that chick. You know I still like Tsubame!" Yahiko burst out, "I just forgot I had to do something else today, I'll see you guys later."

"Well, if you're sure..." Yahiko thought about the terror he'd seen in her clear blue eyes, and the faces of the two men that had passed by shortly after. Something was definitely wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure. Call me later, if anything." Confusion on their faces, he waved them off, watching until they had left.

He looked in the direction that girl had gone and started walking. He wasn't sure why he didn't go with his friends, but he knew that whoever that chick was, she was in trouble. He just had a feeling as he watched the two guys follow her. It wasn't a good feeling; there was something suspicious about them. He shivered as he remembered the look in her eyes.

_She looked so alone._

He was going to help her, if he could.

He couldn't really see her anymore; she was hard to spot through the trees. He walked faster, slowly catching up. He caught a glimpse of blonde, and a second later hear a scream, followed by a man's shout, then another scream. Her.

Yahiko began to run.

* * *

**-Chapter Two-**

Her heart racing, Kaoru struggled to stay on her feet. But with blow after crushing blow, she didn't think she could stand the pain any longer; and soon fell, trying but not finding the strength inside her to get up. The two men stood over her barely conscious form, laughing down at her. Humiliated, she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks; and a look of disgust flashed across the black-haired man.

"I despise women who cry." Suddenly the blonde next to him, gave a muffled gasp of shock and to his surprise, crumpled slowly to the ground. Startled, he whirled around.

"No one likes a guy that beats up on women." Yahiko stood there, holding a thick branch lying on the grass he had almost tripped on as he sprinted towards the sound of the screams. Kaoru looked up weakly, surprise clearly written on her face. Yahiko smiled down at her, trying to reassure her. He was astonished to see the condition she was in. Almost oblivious to her surroundings, she seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Bruises were beginning to form on various places on her body, there was a cut on her lip, and blood was slowly running down her face; her nose was bleeding. She moaned.

Incensed, Yahiko glared at the man. He was going make him pay for the shameless violence inflicted upon the helpless woman. The man laughed, amused at Yahiko's gallantry.

"Aww, the little boy wants to spar. Is this your girl or something?" He spat on Kaoru, who flinched. "Well, if that's what you want, that's what you're going to get." Kaoru fought to stay conscious, pain blossoming throughout her form as she moved to get up.

"You bastard…" she whispered fiercely. She hated feeling so helpless, unable to move without shooting stabs of hurt racing through her. He kicked her then, leaving her doubled over and gasping in pain.

"That's right sugar." Turning to Yahiko, the man grinned. "You're going to end up like her, boy. You'd best leave while you still can." Yahiko glared at him. He was not a little boy; he'd been in more than his share of fights and he resented the patronizing tone the man's voice had taken.

_He's underestimating me. _Gripping the branch tighter, he took a step closer and braced himself.

"Shut the fuck up, and fight me." The man laughed.

"Ooh, you're scaring me, boy. What ever am I to do—" His laughing stopped as Yahiko threw himself at him, the branch smashing into his temple. Grunting in alarm, he staggered back, one hand clamped onto the side of his head. He had barely registered the first strike when Yahiko came down again, the branch colliding with his side. He roared, swinging his fists. Yahiko was barely able to escape being hit. The man came at him again; deflecting Yahiko's swing and connected his fist with Yahiko's jaw. Yahiko cried out, blood running down his chin. He swung again, fearfully. To his both fright and dismay, the man grabbed the branch right out of his hands and began to circle him. Yahiko swung at him, but was smacked rather painfully with the branch. The hits kept coming, and Yahiko was tired. And scared; not only for the girl's life, but for his own. He wavered slightly, the force of the attacks disorienting him. Kaoru gathered all the strength she could muster, and screamed.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEAS—" Her words were cut short as the man backhanded her, leaving her sprawled across the grass. Yahiko cast a frightened look at Kaoru, who was mumbling incoherently. Distracted, he yelped when their assailant struck him on the back of the head. Stunned, he looked at Kaoru, who was still on the ground and was suddenly aware of his tears as the darkness swelled up around him.

---

Fifteen feet away with his back against a tree, a lone figure surveyed the scene before him. A young woman was bent over, her form shaking as she attempted again and again to stand. She was in a lot of pain, he noted darkly. The man who had apparently done this to her was circling a younger boy, hitting him repeatedly and laughing as the boy cried out.

_Hmm. Seems to me we have a full grown bully in our midst, that we do._

_**Or maybe he's not stable in the head, and likes getting off on hurting others.**_

_Those two need help..._

_**Why should we concern ourselves with matters that don't involve us?**_

_They're hurt and they need help! We cannot just let this happen, he might kill them!_

_**Kill or be killed, I always say.**_

_Dammit!_

He fought to control his emotions. Two people were being hurt, and he was going to help them. It was the least he could do, after what he had done--

_**NO ITS NOT. What are you thinking! We have EVERYTHING to lose, we can't risk being seen—**_

His eyes focused on the girl's face, a disturbing thought beginning to take form in his mind. She screamed then, her pleas suddenly silenced as the man backhanded her. His hands curled into fists.

_Shut up. Do you not recognize the girl?_

_**The Kamiya girl.**_

Amber eyes flickered with sudden dawning. He had gone through every newspaper he could find, reading everything he could on Koshijiro Kamiya, the governor who was a prominent figure in the country. Kaoru could be seen in a lot of pictures with him in the papers, being his daughter and only living relative. He had been sitting among the trees, plotting a way to get Kamiya's attention, when he noticed the girl and her assailants, followed by the boy. He couldn't believe his luck; he almost didn't recognize her. This was the miracle he had been waiting for, and it just sort of fell into his lap. He was going to take her. His gaze was drawn once more to the girl, who was now lying on the ground. She was hurt, badly. The boy was unconscious, and the man hands were drawing closer to the girl, one thing obviously on his mind. In that instant, he made his decision.

_**But first things first.**_

Brushing away the crimson strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes, he rose and started towards them, a feral twist on his lips.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

I told you he was going to show up! So how was it? I had a lot of different ideas about what would happen in this chapter, but it seemed to write itself. I found myself having a slightly difficult time with the fight scene, since I'm somewhat new to writing them. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it! Thank you once again for your reviews, please review this chapter as well! You know you want to… 

**Sou-Chan:** Thanks for supporting me; I honestly thought you'd laugh at me when I first told you I had started this. I'm glad you're feeling this story; I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible. For me, at any rate! I promise I'll finish this story, no matter how long it might take me; hopefully it's not too long… And don't worry about Kaoru; no pain no gain, right? Lol

And don't give me any of that technicality stuff; it's all crap I tell you! Kenshin was not beaten… I'll never give in! bokken suddenly appears in hand Take it back…

**EK: **Thank you! When I read something, I like a lot of description in the story; it helps me relate better and get further into the story. I can only hope that this is a story that you feel you could get caught up in.

**Zoingy: **Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!

**Western: **Wow, I really didn't think I'd actually attract readers, let alone hook one! So did I make you wait too long? I hope not! Hope you liked it.

**TrickJugglaC: **lol! Thanks, I thought you'd laugh at me too when I told you. You surprise me sometimes. Anyway, cheers!


	3. Beautiful Stranger

**Disclaimer:** I own Kenshin, yes that's right… wait—no it's not… maybe I don't own Kenshin after all...

**Fall To Pieces**

By Raeyn-chan

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to be an extremely short chapter, due to lack of time on the computer and school-related issues. I'm really sorry; hopefully you all will have faith in me. For a day or so, I thought about giving up on this story completely. It didn't seem like it was going anywhere to me, but that changed after further thought. So please be patient, and I'll hurry up and try to come out with some more to satisfy you.

_Italics: _thoughts

**_Bold italics : _**Battousai's thoughts

**Also: **This is an AU fic. Possibly a bit of OOCness involved...

**Summary:** Kaoru, the daughter of governor Koshijiro Kamiya, walks home one evening only to be followed, and ambushed. Although help arrives in the form of Yahiko Myojin, it doesn't seem to be enough and their lives are soon in peril, until a mysterious stranger shows up to their rescue. Upon waking, Kaoru finds herself in a strange home and unable to leave. As time passes, she slowly grows a fondness for the man that saved her life. Set in modern times and rated R for language and such... BKK

**Last Time: **

_Dammit!_

He fought to control his emotions. Two people were being hurt, and he was going to help them. It was the least he could do, after what he had done-

_**NO ITS NOT. What are you thinking! We have EVERYTHING to lose, we can't risk being seen—**_

His eyes focused on the girl's face, a disturbing thought beginning to take form in his mind. She screamed then, her pleas suddenly silenced as the man backhanded her. His hands curled into fists.

_Shut up. Do you not recognize the girl?_

_**The Kamiya girl.**_

Amber eyes flickered with sudden dawning. He had gone through every newspaper he could find, reading everything he could on Koshijiro Kamiya, the governor who was a prominent figure in the country. Kaoru could be seen in a lot of pictures with him in the papers, being his daughter and only living relative. He had been sitting among the trees, plotting a way to get Kamiya's attention, when he noticed the girl and her assailants, followed by the boy. He couldn't believe his luck; he almost didn't recognize her. This was the miracle he had been waiting for, and it just sort of fell into his lap. He was going to take her. His gaze was drawn once more to the girl, who was now lying on the ground. She was hurt, badly. The boy was unconscious, and the man hands were drawing closer to the girl, one thing obviously on his mind. In that instant, he made his decision.

_**But first things first.**_

Brushing away the crimson strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes, he rose and started towards them, a feral twist on his lips.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

**-Chapter Three-**

Kaoru struggled to stay awake, horror rising from within as the man's hands upon her thighs slowly grazed higher. The man's hands were almost under her skirt when she heard,

"I would suppose you were finished with the girl." Her would-be rapist stiffened, then slumped over suddenly. Something warm sprayed onto her side. It took only a moment for her to realize that she was lying in an ever-spreading pool of blood. She looked wildly up at her rescuer, but could only see glimpses of red hair in the patches of sunlight that were filtering down through the trees' branches. With a low moan, she fainted.

-

She was warm. Never had she felt so safe before, like she was wrapped in a cocoon of strength that separated her from the rest of the world. Kaoru felt herself awakening slowly, and as she neared the brink of consciousness she slowed, not really wanting to go back. She liked the warmth. Opening her eyelids just a fraction, she was startled to meet a pair of amber eyes staring intently at her face. It seemed an eternity before she could pull her gaze away, but at that moment another wave of drowsiness overtook her. She stole a glance at his eyes one last time, feeling their penetrating stare. And as she drifted away once more, the last coherent thought to enter her mind was about amber eyes with hidden depths.

-

Kenshin looked down at the girl one final time, before turning towards the door. She had come to for just a second, right after he had tucked her into his bed. Sighing, he walked down the hall and into the den. He had to plan out his next move. But… what was his next move? Sure, it was perfect she had just fallen into his hands, but he didn't know what to do now that he had her. He had given her a bath to cleanse her body of the blood and wrapped her up in one of his robes for comfort, then carried her over to his bed so she could get proper rest. Glancing at himself in the mirror, he winced. He could do for a shower, himself.

_**Wow. Talk about a fixer-upper.**_

He snorted. His hair was mussed, with bits of leaves in his hair. He picked the leaves and bits of twig out of his hair as he headed for the shower adjoining his room. Turning on the spray, he quickly discarded his clothing and stepped into the shower. Hot water pelted his masculine body and he closed his eyes, relaxed. Slowly he lathered himself up, the bubbles trailing down his body in quick succession. Reaching for his shampoo, he eyes lazily flicked over the words imprinted on the bottle. Garnier Fructis, 2-in-1 Shampoo and Conditioner. Kenshin rather liked the smell. After he had finished washing his hair, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. The door opened suddenly and he looked up to see the girl just inside the door, a shocked look on her face before she hurriedly stepped backwards. He could hear her voice saying 'I'm sorry' over again, fading as she raced farther away from the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and followed, grinning.

-

Kaoru kept her pace, running down a set of stairs, and finally resting against a counter. She was in the kitchen. She looked around, disconcerted.

_Where am I?_

She had woken up in an extremely large four-poster bed. Disoriented, she pushed back the maroon comforter. To her shock, she was wrapped up in a black robe, which rubbed against her skin, textures as soft as satin. She got up and walked around, she could hear sounds coming from a door on the other side of the bedroom. She opened the door only to find a gorgeous man, fresh out of the shower. Her eyes had widened at the sight of droplets of water glistening on his tan skin. His hair was wet, a brilliant shade of crimson. He looked up then, and at that moment she realized that he was completely naked. Her pulse pounding, she had run away from him until she felt it was safe to look around, which she did once more.

She could see trees all around the house, through the windows. Walking into another room, she was startled to see what appeared to be the living room. But what caught her eye was the furnishes of feminine touch that was all around the room. She walked over to one of the larger windows, and pushed aside the frilly curtains. There was a lake down there. Where was she? She could see the city line faintly in the horizon. Turning away from the window, she saw a picture propped up near an exquisite crystal lamp. A handsome man, she recognized, with long red hair and amber eyes.

_That must be who rescued me! The man… in the shower… _

Kaoru blushed at the recollection of the naked man. Shivering, she looked back down at the picture.

His hands were resting on the shoulders of an extremely beautiful lady. Long black hair and pale skin, but her eyes seemed to dance mischievously. Kaoru traced her fingers over the woman, enthralled. She had never seen someone so beautiful; she looked almost unreal, almost—

"Tomoe. My late wife." A male voice interrupted, causing her to drop the picture with a look of surprise and horror. Looking up, she locked eyes with the man. And time stopped.

* * *

Okay everyone. I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapter, once again. But I'm trying to concentrate on getting back into Silverado, so it's going to take me a bit longer than usual. Sorry once again! Okay, on to the reviews.

**Nekotsuki: **Thanks, I'm glad you're interested so far. I'll try to keep these next chapters up to your expectations, okay?

**Tereids: **lol thank you so much! Hopefully they'll let me back… the faster I get back in school, the faster I can update!

**Gaby(hyatt: **thank you, it means a lot!

**Gogo-san: **hey now Sou-chan.. I think you deserve my wrath.. haha just playin. I'm glad you liked the fight scene, I'm still somewhat new to those, so it means quite a bit. Ja ne!

Well that's al for now, I promise I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thank you guys for the support.


End file.
